


Burns Like Ice

by Jenna_of_the_Red_Robes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Dark, Drabble Collection, Drinny - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hogwarts Era, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenna_of_the_Red_Robes/pseuds/Jenna_of_the_Red_Robes
Summary: 100 Drabble Challenge to get me back into the habit of writing.Majority will be Draco/Ginny.Tags will be added as more ships and such get thrown into the mix.Themes will range from very dark to fluff and everything in between!





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this drabble is definitely dark Drinny
> 
> Chapter title is the one-word prompt for each drabble. This one is _Rain_
> 
> Enjoy!

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

The rain fell against her window in a predictable rhythm – the steady beat of the drops kept her wide brown eyes transfixed to the translucent surface. 

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

She followed a single drop that slowly trailed down the cool glass. It resembled a tear.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

More raindrop tears joined the first on their forlorn journey across the windowpane. 

Tears. She hadn’t cried in so long, she wasn’t even sure she could do it anymore. Her tear ducts were dry – destroyed from overuse. 

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

There was no point in crying anymore – it only made things worse. Her husband so hated it when she used to cry. And when he was displeased…she shuddered. 

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

It was best to not think of such things. There was much she no longer thought about. It was too dangerous, too depressing. 

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Her family. She no longer thought of them. She used to have loving parents and countless redhead brothers. 

She couldn’t bear it if they knew what she had been forced to become to survive. 

They had to be dead. 

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Her friends. She knew she had real friends once, not the vapid and cruel women who were now in her acquaintance. 

There used to be a strange girl with stars in her eyes and hair as pale as moonlight. That girl was no more. 

Her husband with hair just as pale, but with starless silver eyes, claimed that he was her friend. She knew better.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Her love. She had been in love with a boy whose black hair was perpetually messy and whose round glasses were always crooked. 

Their love had been pure and true, nothing like the love she shared with her husband – a love so dark and twisted that it had no claim to the word _love_ and yet he insisted she use it all the same.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Her contemplation of the rain was interrupted by a cold voice addressing her from the doorway.

“Ginevra, is this where you have been hiding?”

She turned to face her husband, rising from the plush window seat as she did so.

“I wasn’t hiding.” She responded quickly. _Too_ quickly. 

He quirked a perfectly-shaped eyebrow. 

“My love.” She added hastily.

He smirked darkly in reply as he extended one long-fingered hand towards her.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._


	2. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One word prompt was _Midnight_  
>  389 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat fluffy, enjoy!

Ginny fiddled with the edge of the silk glove that came up to the crook of her elbow. The green material was smooth against her arm, yet she couldn’t help tugging on it. The youngest Weasley grew up in second-hand robes – she still wasn’t accustomed to the finery that now adorned her.

And it certainly was finery. The gloves were merely the finishing touch on an elaborate ensemble featuring an emerald green ballgown with matching emeralds strung around her pale neck. Despite the ornate clothing, the most striking part of her appearance was her vibrant red hair which was piled atop her head in an elaborate bun.

“You look stunning, darling.” Draco drawled as he slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her against his side. 

She eyed her boyfriend appreciatively in return. “So do you.” 

“Oh, I know.” He smirked arrogantly and Ginny briefly wished she had withheld her compliment. 

She scanned the multitude of party-goers around her – holding back a sigh. Ginny didn’t necessarily want to be ringing in the new year at the Malfoy New Year’s Eve Ball. ( _Of course_ the Malfoy’s had an annual ball, she wasn’t even surprised). 

Ginny always spent New Year’s Eve at the Burrow. If her family was a bit more welcoming of her boyfriend, then she would be there right now and not stuck at an overly fancy event surrounded by people who were clearly judging her.

Why couldn’t her family accept that she was dating Draco? It was so infuriating. They had been together for months – eight to be exact and yet her family still acted as if he was just a passing fling and she would soon go back to Harry so that things would be ‘as they should be’. 

“Ginevra, it’s almost time.” 

Ginny looked up at the blond – even in her heels she was only up to his chin. 

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer. 

The rest of the elite crowd began to loudly count down as the clock inched towards midnight. 

“Three! Two! One!” 

Cheers filled the air but Ginny ignored them, instead choosing to focus on her boyfriend.

He kissed her gently as her hands slid up to the back of his neck. 

Draco pulled away to look in her eyes. “Happy New Year, my love.” 

“Happy New Year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews make my day!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Aroma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is _aroma_  
>  399 words

Draco took a deep breath and was shocked to find that he wasn’t scrunching his nose up in disgust. The Burrow, his girlfriend’s childhood home, actually didn’t smell awful like he had assumed. 

He had imagined a dirty hovel, covered in soiled hand-me-down clothes, furniture that was crumbling from overuse, vines growing atop moldy wallpaper... Sure, he knew it was probably an overly dramatic visual but he had been raised hearing about how poor the Weasley’s were – what else was he supposed to expect?

He certainly didn’t expect the quaint living room, the overgrown yet somehow still charming yard, and – his favorite part so far – the homey kitchen. Of course, none of the rooms were up to his standards but they were markedly better than he had imagined. 

Mrs. Weasley, Ginevra’s mother, scuttled about the kitchen checking on the contents of various pots as she muttered spells to keep everything cooking smoothly. 

Draco observed her coolly from the doorway, taking in her clearly hand-made dress, frizzy hair, and full-bodied form. He couldn’t help mentally comparing her to his own mother. Narcissa Malfoy would _never_ be caught dead in such unfashionable attire. Come to think of it, she would never even be caught dead in a kitchen. 

The corner of his lip quirked up slightly at the amusing thought of his mother attempting to cook something for herself. That would surely be a disaster. 

He was pulled from his imaginings by Mrs. Weasley shoving a large steaming pot into his hands. Before he could react, she was pushing him towards the dining room. 

“Be a dear and put that on the table for me, Draco.” Her voice was kind but the commanding tone was evident. 

Confused as to why he was doing manual labor for the Weasley matriarch, he placed the pot on the worn wooden table – inhaling the steam floating up from the dish.

It smelled positively _divine_. His mouth watered as he looked down at what appeared to be a simple vegetable stew. How could something so…so plebeian smell so good?

Draco was astounded yet again. He really needed to find something horrific about this so-called Burrow before something crazy happened – something absurd like him actually _liking_ the Weasley’s home. 

He liked Ginevra, that was quite enough Weasley liking for him. 

He smelled the stew again and reconsidered. 

Maybe, just maybe, he could like Weasley-cooked food as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my silly little drabble!


	4. Crimson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is _Crimson_  
>  309 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This drabble is dark and focuses heavily on blood.
> 
> I've been writing quite a few happy drabbles so I decided to bring back some dark ones. Enjoy!

Ginny was bleeding. 

Dark, crimson blood seeped from multiple wounds all over her body, spreading across the cold marble floor. The dark red was a ghastly contrast to the pure white of the ground. 

Her hands attempted to cover the worst of her injuries but the efforts were in vain, the gashes were too deep. There were too many of them. 

If only she had her wand! Her wand that had been taken once the Death Eaters captured her.

Her hands felt warm with the blood continuing to gush against them but the rest of her body was incredibly cold. She was losing far too much blood. She wasn’t going to make it. 

Where had the Death Eaters gone? Were they leaving her to her fate?

Black spots started to fill her vision and she was sorely tempted to give into the darkness that threatened to steal across her senses. Sleep didn’t sound so bad. 

“You foolish girl!” A sharp voice shouted from somewhere far above her. 

Her line of sight was suddenly filled with familiar pale blonde hair and grey eyes hard as steel. 

Draco Malfoy was kneeling beside her, heedless of her blood that was starting to soak into his dark robe.

“I told you not to try to escape.” He sounded worried but that surely had to be a trick of her blood-deprived mind – since it was his fellow Death Eaters that had injured her so grievously. “Now look at the mess you’re in.”

Ginny couldn’t look, she could barely keep her eyes open. 

Malfoy pulled out his wand and started to mumble healing spells quietly. When he was finished, he lifted her limp body and settled her now unconscious form into his arms. 

He spared one terse moment to look down at the crimson blood splattered across the once beautiful marble. 

What a foolish girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes, I am half sleep but I wanted to get it up regardless of the hour so that I didn't miss a day. Also, it's Harry Potter's birthday so Happy Birthday to the Boy Who Lived.


	5. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is _Falling_  
>  374 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts Era, enjoy!

"I must be especially charming today if girls are literally falling for me." A snarky voice called from above Ginny.

She groaned from her position on the ground. Of course she had to trip in front of Blaise bloody Zabini. The suave Slytherin flirt himself.

Leveling him with a glare that should've sent him stumbling back but instead just caused a self-satisfied smirk to form on his perfect lips, Ginny pulled herself up from the ground.

She hastily smoothed down her robe in a last ditch effort to make herself look presentable. An effort that was clearly in vain seeing as she had tumbled to the ground in front of Zabini -- there was no recovering gracefully from that. 

"Need some help with that _darling_?" He leered, his tone overly flirtatious. 

Ginny rolled her eyes, immune to his supposed charms. "Should you really be calling me that?"

Zabini spread his hands out wide, gesturing magnanimously. "Malfoy knows I wouldn't actually encroach on his girl, no matter how pretty she is." He added with a smooth wink that he surely thought made girls swoon. 

Ginny scoffed. "I am not _his girl_." Her tone was resolute but Zabini just smiled at her patronizingly. 

"Sure doll, and that's why you wear his family ring on that chain around your neck."

Her eyes widened dramatically as she patted around her neck -- there was no way her necklace had fallen out of where she had it hidden under her school robes. 

Zabini laughed, a satisfyingly deep sound, as the realization dawned on Ginny that the ring was definitely still out of sight. 

"There's not much I don't know about, sweetheart." 

Ginny's lips pursed into a straight line. "Stop calling me that." 

"If you insist, dearest." Zabini playfully tapped her on the nose, prompting her to swiftly smack the offending hand away. 

He began to walk past her but Ginny was struck with sudden inspiration.

A well-placed foot later, it was now Blaise Zabini who was sprawled on the ground in front of her. 

"While I'm flattered that you've fallen for me Blaise, I must say that I am perfectly happy with Draco." Ginny said with a wicked smirk that Zabini swore she had to have learned from his Slytherin housemate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got to put Blaise in a drabble! Thank you for reading!


	6. Mortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is _mortal_  
>  400 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Dark -- deals with battle, injury, and death

Draco’s heart pounded – he thought for sure it would burst forth from his chest. He could barely see through the thick smoke and ash that swirled around him. 

He tried to make his way through the debris the was strewn about. He carefully stepped over what he initially thought was just another stone from the castle. He recoiled when he saw that it was in fact a corpse, covered in the grey dust that settled over everyone after the most recent explosion.

Draco clenched his wand tighter as he moved on, pushing his revulsion down deep within. He couldn’t afford to be distracted, he needed to find Ginny.

He dodged more spells, swerving to avoid the red beams that lit up the nightmarish scene he was somehow a part of. 

Death Eaters and Order members alike lay motionless – death came for them all regardless of allegiance. 

Where was that infernal Gryffindor? 

Draco had specifically warned her – he had risked his own neck by leaving her a note. He had been quite clear, ordering her not to fight. He explained that it was too dangerous, that he wouldn’t be able to protect her in the midst of the carnage, that she had to say hidden to be safe.

And what did that ungrateful little weasel do? She joined in the damned battle. 

He had seen her flash of red hair out of the corner of his eye when he had been dueling a particularly inept Order member. Ever since, Draco had kept his eyes peeled for her but to no avail. She was nowhere to be found.

Perhaps she was…no the thought was too horrible to even consider. She had to be okay. She was also however surely in mortal peril, hence why Draco was so desperate to find her.

He stalked down a corridor that at first glance appeared to be deserted. Ah, finally.

Ginny Weasley was huddled against the stone wall, her hair obscured her face but that particular shade was unmistakable. 

“Ginevra!” His shout caused her to peek at him through her vibrant tresses.

Draco hurried and kneeled at her side – scanning her for injuries. 

He cursed her stupid reckless bravery when he saw how she was clutching her stomach, blood spilling out through her fingers. Mortally wounded.

“I had to fight, Draco.” She locked her gaze with his defiantly, her voice hoarse. “I won’t apologize for that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my favorite but had to get it posted, thanks for reading!


	7. Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is _Breathless_  
>  396 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Hogwarts era one -- enjoy!

The first time Ginny Weasley left Draco Malfoy breathless, it wasn't in the least bit romantic. 

She didn't sweep into a room in a grand ball gown, taking his breath away with her sheer beauty. She didn't gaze at him in adoration in a way that left him sans respirations. She didn't even kiss him so thoroughly that it made it impossible for him to breath. 

No the first time it happened, she _literally_ left him breathless. 

Draco hadn't even see it coming. 

"Granger, it's no wonder only the Weasel will date you with your horrid frizzy hair and buck teeth.” Draco drawled, crossing his arms as he leaned against a stone archway. “Plus he reeks of poverty. You two truly are perfect for each other." He smirked widely, pleased when the Mudblood glared back. 

Much to his surprise however, it was the Weaselette who answered his taunt. 

“You’re one to talk, Malfoy. It’s not like anyone wants to date you.”

Draco blinked, unsure how to respond. He didn’t usually fight with the Weaselette – only when she happened to be around the idiotic Golden Trio.

He slowly raked his eyes down the fiery redhead. She wasn’t actually unattractive…

“I’m sorry to shatter your illusions Weaselette, but I happen to be extremely desirable. You however,” Draco eyes narrowed, dark amusement stealing over his pointed features. “well, it’s not surprising that no one seems to want Potter’s leftovers.”

Weasley started to flush in anger, an amusing look since her cheeks now matched her hair. 

Before he could react, Draco was suddenly doubled over in pain – the wind knocked out of his lungs. She had punched him in the stomach! 

“Sod off, you arrogant git!” Weasley shouted at him as she grabbed Granger’s arm to pull her away. The pair left quickly, leaving Draco alone and confused – struggling to breathe.

He knew he should be furious that the youngest Weasley had the audacity to hit him but for some reason instead he was…intrigued. He realized that he had underestimated her. 

Draco began to scheme as a fierce rush of determination ran through him – he was going to learn more about this Ginny Weasley who dared to lay her hands on him. 

She had left him breathless, after all. He had to return the favor.


	8. Classic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is _Classic_ which I interpreted quite loosely...  
>  396 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite Blaise Zabini makes another appearance in another Hogwarts Era drabble -- enjoy!

Ginny was _not_ stalking Blaise Zabini. She was merely keeping an eye on him.

The youngest Weasley sat in an alcove that offered her a clear view of the entrance to the library where she knew Zabini was currently studying. Or more likely pretending to study while flirting with any attractive girl or boy that he could find. 

Ah, finally! The dark-skinned and ridiculously handsome Slytherin strolled out of the doors, heading down the passageway that led to the dungeons. 

“Zabini!” Ginny shouted to get his attention. Her words caused him to stop, but apparently, he couldn’t be bothered to turn around. Instead, he glanced imperiously over his shoulder down at her as she hurried to his side.

“To what do I owe this pleasure, my dear?” He questioned smoothly, finally facing her.

Looking up into his mocking visage, Ginny wondered why exactly she had thought this was a good idea. Well, there was no turning back now. 

“I need your help.”

Zabini’s perfectly-shaped eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Is that so? And what in Merlin’s name, could I possibly help you with?”

Steeling her resolve, she met his gaze. “I need to get back at Draco, and I think you are the perfect way to do that.”

“I see,” He said. “The classic cheat with the best mate to get back at the boyfriend.”

“Wait what!?” Ginny blurted out, instantly confused. “No, of course not. I would never cheat! I need your help to prank him!” She explained further, her voice rising in an attempt to dispel his objectionable suggestions. 

Zabini smirked slowly, a teasing glint in his eyes. That bastardly snake – he was purposefully riling her up!

“You know what, never mind!” Ginny turned on her heel, dismissively whipping around to leave. 

She was stopped by his long-fingered hand wrapping around her upper arm. 

“Oh don’t be like that, love.” Zabini purred as he pulled her back around to face him. “I would be honored to assist the lovely Ginevra Weasley prank her boyfriend.” 

Ginny sighed in exasperation – she really spent too much time around Slytherins these days.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart.” Zabini continued as he began to lead her down the hall to finish their scheming elsewhere. “I know many a classic prank that would cause my blond best mate some rather acute discomfort.”

Maybe this wasn’t a terrible idea after all.


	9. Desolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is _Desolate_ based on this definition: having the feeling of being abandoned by friends or by hope; forlorn.  
>  391 words

Draco had to learn quickly that it was safest not to trust anyone. 

He grew up in a world of intrigue where pureblood families all vied for power and dominance. Every decision was carefully considered, every word calculated before spoken – he learned the steps to this manipulative dance at a young age. 

As the sole heir to the vast Malfoy fortune, he knew better than most what it was like to be envied and desired by his peers. 

When he started at Hogwarts, his fellow Slytherins bent over backwards to win his approval. They all did as he asked, they laughed at his jokes, they aided him in his endeavors. And why wouldn’t they? Ingratiate yourself with a Malfoy and you would have a powerful ally for life. 

Draco was no fool – he knew his friendships were dependent upon his social station. They weren’t true friends. 

Some he considered allies – such as Blaise Zabini. He was a deceptively intelligent fellow who hid his quick mind with outrageous flirtations. He insisted that if others underestimated him, they would have no idea what he was truly capable of. Draco appreciated his cunning and they became as close as two ambitious boys could be. Despite this, they knew better than to truly trust one another. 

Some Draco considered cronies – such as Crabbe and Goyle. The brute buffoons were only useful to him as glorified body guards. Not that they minded, they knew that it was better to serve a Malfoy than to be disliked by one. 

Some were merely distractions to the young Malfoy – such as Pansy Parkinson. He knew she schemed to become Mrs. Malfoy one day. Draco left her to her conniving, since it wasn’t worth the effort to dissuade her. Plus, she was always amenable to his desires. 

He knew all these things and yet, when his family fell out of favor with the Dark Lord due to his father’s incompetence, Draco was surprised at how dismal he felt when his supposed “friends” abandoned him. 

He was not accustomed to being alone and suddenly his network of allies, cronies, and distractions were gone. 

This solitude caused a dark determination to grow within him. He _would_ redeem the Malfoy family by completing the task the Dark Lord had given him. 

Draco would see which of his friends would be left desolate then.


	10. Amulet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is _amulet_  
>  347 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hogwarts Era and Pansy finally makes an appearance!

“Nice necklace, Draco.” Pansy snickered at her housemate as he sat down at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. 

He leveled his classic don’t-you-dare-mess-with-me glare that unfortunately for him was completely ineffective against the black-haired witch at his side. She knew him too well.

“It’s an amulet.” Draco corrected her, instantly wincing when he heard how high pitched his voice sounded. 

He never should have bet with Ginevra, how could he have forgotten that her older twin brothers literally ran a joke shop. Now he was stuck wearing this horrifically ugly amulet that made him sound like he was a first year again.

Pansy just laughed. “Oh, well that’s _much_ better.” 

“What are we laughing at?” Blaise asked as he settled himself on Draco’s other side. 

Pansy gestured airily towards the brooding blond. “I was merely admiring our dear Draco’s _amulet_.” She over-enunciated the word, the corner of her lips turning up playfully. 

Blaise immediately turned to examine his best mate. “Why Malfoy, I never thought that bright orange would be your color but I have been sorely mistaken.” His tone was thick with mock solemnity. 

“Bugger off, Zabini.” He had meant the words to be menacing but the effect was lessened by the squeaky sound of his declaration. 

His traitorous best friend burst into loud laughter, the deep rumblings drawing the attention of students at the other tables. 

“It’s Ginevra’s fault.” Draco tried to whisper the words to offer an explanation to his friend who was still lost in his mirth. However, even with the quiet murmur – it was clear how shrill his voice was currently.

Blaise placed his hand over his heart. “I adore her.” He said, clearly holding in another chuckle. 

Draco rolled his eyes at his antics, trying instead to focus on what he wanted to eat for breakfast. 

“Lovely, we get to experience moody Draco all day.” Pansy intoned with a melodramatic sigh. 

“At least he’ll be quiet for once unless he wants everyone to know he sounds like a prepubescent girl.” Blaise shot back, a wide smirk gracing his handsome features.

**Author's Note:**

> Goal is for word count to be 200-400 for each drabble.
> 
> Please review! Reviews inspire me and make me smile. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
